smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peewit (Empath stories)
"Most people are just jealous for the talent that I have as a musician." Peewit (later William of Audric) is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Peewit was originally a young child named William who was cursed with a spell that bound him to being a child forever. Jealous that his friends in the village that he was born and raised in were growing up and marrying while he was perpetually stuck as a child, unwanted by even his parents, and teased with the name of Peewit (pronounced both literally and as pee-wee) which he got stuck with, the young boy ran away from home. He was discovered by Johan years later in the place called Boulder Wood, where he lived claiming to be a goblin even though he didn't resemble one. His first encounter with the Smurfs took place five years prior to Empath's final return from Psychelia, when he came across a magic flute with six holes that made whoever listened to its tune dance. When the same flute was stolen by Matthew McCreep and used to rob the townsfolk of their valuables, Peewit and Sir Johan sought help from Homnibus, who then sent them to the Smurfs, the ones responsible for creating the flute. They offered assistance by creating a second flute with which Peewit used to retrieve the first flute from McCreep. From that point on, the Smurfs had various encounters with Sir Johan and Peewit, beginning with the rescue of the Smurfs when they were kidnapped by a dragon tamer named Monouf who was using his dragon Fafnir to kidnap potential slaves for working in his diamond mine. Empath has had some occasional encounters with Peewit since his final return from Psychelia. In one adventure, Peewit's friend Johan discovers that his original birth name was William. He also found the witch who was responsible for cursing him to remain a child forever and had the curse lifted so that he could finally grow up normally. One notable appearance was during Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Peewit has a 19th Century descendant named William Peawinter, who works as a deputy to Jonathan Justice in an old mining town in the Southwestern United States. Personality Peewit's personality is the same as that of his mainstream media counterpart: he loves to entertain his king and his friends with songs despite the fact that he is a terrible musician and singer. He is a very big eater who is always looking for someplace to eat whenever he and Johan go off on their adventures together, though in later years his appetite diminished as he grew into young adulthood. He tends to act cowardly whenever he is confronted with a danger, but will bravely face his fears when it's necessary for him to do so. Role He is a court jester and entertainer serving King Audric along with his friend Sir Johan. He has a very off-key singing voice that he never fails to use when trying to entertain the king or his companions. Abilities * Competent Actor And Entertainer * Competent Swordsman, though his skill has improved over the years * Competent Goat And Horse Rider Notes * Phonetically, his name is pronounced pee-wee. * It is assumed that Peewit is around 12 years old around the time of his first encounter with the Smurfs in "The Magic Flute". In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, it turns out that Peewit at the time of the story is actually 42, but was cursed to remain in the form of a 12 year old child. When the curse was finally broken, Peewit began to age normally. * The name William comes from the United Kingdom English dub of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute movie. * Peewit wears a green tunic in his appearances in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, whereas his cartoon show version wears a blue tunic. * His current profile image is based on a character pose created by Numbuh 404 for Hero Smurf of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Voice Actor The desired voice actor for this version of the character is Paul Reubens, who was the voice of Jokey Smurf in the 2011 Smurfs movie and its 2013 sequel. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Entertainers Category:Constant eaters Category:Royal Characters Category:Musicians Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Gag characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of King Audric Category:Single characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Cursed characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Tone-deaf characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Celibate characters